


A Hunter Walks into a Bar

by Anjika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Manly Tears of Manliness, Needy Dean Winchester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjika/pseuds/Anjika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally meets Castiel again after a long time apart, but their reunion was not what Dean was hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter Walks into a Bar

Dean tried to act like he wasn’t ludicrously happy, but he just couldn’t get the stupid grin off his face. They were going to see Cas. Cas was alive, he was ok and Sam and Dean were driving up to meet him now.

Dean pulled the impala up to what looked like some form of student housing. Castiel waved to them as they pulled into the driveway. Dean shut off his baby’s engine and hopped out quickly an unnatural spring in his step. In a swift movement Dean had angled his way around the car and grabbed Cas in a tight hug. “It’s good to see ya, man. You ok?” Dean pulled away from the hug quickly, feeling a bit sheepish, that was so not like him. But god, he was just so glad to see Cas was alive and still here he hadn’t left to get shut up in Heaven. 

The expression on Castiel’s face was uncomfortable, it was plain he hadn’t expected such a warm response from Dean. “I am... human, but unharmed.”

Sam sauntered over from the passenger’s side of the Impala. Much less enthused then Dean, but still no less happy to see their friend alive. “Hey Cas.” The tall man waved pleasantly.

Dean realized he was still grinning like an idiot and examining Cas in a somewhat thorough manner. He cleared his throat and adopted his best attempt at his usual broody scowl. “So... uh...” Why did he feel so goddamned awkward? “Ready to go?” He motioned to the Impala. 

Castiel fixed Dean with a searching glance, he seemed timid, somehow. “Dean... I...” He lowered his gaze to the ground. “I have decided to stay here.”

Dean’s stomach fell a few feet. He hadn’t expected Cas to... what? Hadn’t he said... Dean thought back to their phone conversation the previous day.

“Cas!?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas where are you?!”

“I am in Missouri, I believe.”

“Give me an address, I’ll come get you.”

“Dean, you don’t need to-”

“The address!”

Uh yeah... Cas had tried to tell him that he didn’t want to come with them... Dean just wasn’t listening. It hadn’t occurred to him that Cas would want to be anywhere else, he was human now, and who better to look out for him than Sam and Dean Winchester?

Dean was just standing there, staring at Cas like a kicked puppy. So Sam asked the obvious question. “Why?”

Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder towards the house. Dean followed his eyes. There on the porch waving pleasantly at them was a very pretty college girl. Dean’s stomach clenched uncomfortably, he looked back at Cas without acknowledging her existence. The gnawing feeling in his gut exploded when he saw the happy half smile on Cas’ face.

***

Dean wasn’t really sure how they’d gotten to a motel at the edge of town, the rest of the afternoon had been a blur. Sam was still prodding at Dean with things like. “This is good right? Cas is human now, he’d be in danger if he came with us.” and “Look, he’s happy, he’s your friend, can’t you just be happy that he’s happy?”

“I’m going out.” Dean declared, slamming the door of their room behind him, shutting out the litany of helpful advice on how to care about your friends properly.

He hopped into the impala. He was sure he’d seen a bar on the drive away from Cas’ dorm. 

***

The bar was a typical college bar, loud, annoying college kids chattering loudly. Weird wood paneling that looked like it had been puked on so much that they’d just given up cleaning it. But at least the bartender was hot. A dark haired woman tipped another double of whiskey into his glass as he smiled up at her. Yup... she was cute... and petite and had amazing breasts. Like... whoa... what were those, a double D? And perky too. 

So he contented himself looking at the bartenders breasts and downing glass after glass of whiskey, finishing them quickly so she’d come back and refill him and he could stare into that cleavage that went on forever.

It was around about the time that she’d gone to get another bottle of whiskey from the back to replace the one he’d finished, that Dean’s mind wondered.

This is so stupid. Why do I even care? If he wants to be with some chick, good for him. He’ll be out, he’ll be safe. 

The bartender christened the new bottle by tipping another double into his glass, Dean didn’t notice.

It’s not like it mattered if Cas came with them, Dean was just surprised. He’d misinterpreted why Cas was calling.

He was calling to say goodbye.

Dean finished his whiskey in one swift gulp. He hadn’t meant to slam it loudly on the table. But he smiled vaguely when he found it was full again.

Cas didn’t care that Dean had been out of his mind with worry for the past weeks, not knowing if he was dead. When had Cas cared about Dean’s feelings? He just got him out of hell on an order. He protected Dean, on orders and when he’d given everything up, it wasn’t for Dean, it was because it was the right thing.

It had never been about Dean.

He tried to drink from his glass but found it empty again somehow. A small noise signified that it was full again and he smiled gratefully at the strange purple shape moving away from him.

Why did Dean even care? ...He didn’t care. An image filled his mind, some tender moment he didn’t even remember having. Cas smiled at Dean as Dean patted him roughly on the shoulder. Those blue, blue eyes. The way Cas tilted his head when he was confused. The feeling of him close when Dean had hugged him in purgatory, the relief at finding him. 

The pain of losing him. Not once, or even twice... he wasn’t even sure how many times it had been. 

Cas devoured all the souls in purgatory. “Don’t make me lose you too.”

How could Cas have not understood that? Dean needed him, he NEEDED Cas. He’d told him. He’d never told anyone that. All of the things they’d been through and he was with some... some stupid college kid?!

His head was slumped over his arms on the table, drink forgotten. 

He loves her.

He must.

Cas wouldn’t leave Dean if he wasn’t crazy in love, right? 

Cas, going back to heaven after Sam died. “You suck at saying goodbyes you know!” 

“She makes him happy.” Sam’s voice helpfully provided in his mind. “You should be happy he’s happy.”

But he wasn’t. 

He knew he should be, it was only right. But he wasn’t.

“What’s her name?”

Dean looked up to see gentle brown eyes looking down at him. “I’ve seen the look before. What’s her name, the woman that dumped you?”

Dean peared blearily at the bartender. “It’s not like that.”

“I understand.” She said, way too kindly, refilling his glass. “For the record, she’s an idiot, letting someone like you go.”

“That’s not-”

“I get off at two.” She grinned playfully at him. “Do you need anything else?”

“Leave the bottle?”

“Sure thing darlin’”

***

Dean slumped heavily into the bar, the empty whiskey bottle falling over.

“Alright, Darlin’ bar’s closing.”

Dean groaned pathetically against the hard wood of the bar. The bartender placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Darlin’, you got a place to stay tonight?”

“Car...” Was all Dean could manage to mumble.

“Oh I don’t think so darlin’, I’m not leaving you alone in a car tonight, not while you’re like this.” She hoisted him up settling an arm over her shoulder. He was surprised that she could do it, though she must have had a lot of drunk’s on her hands, being a bartender and all.

“Come on doll.” She wheeled him out the door locking it behind them. “My place is a block away, my roomies will be sleeping by now. You can cozy up on the couch till you get yer sea legs back.”

Dean tried to extricate himself from her “Car...” he mumbled weakly.

“Come on sweetie. I promise I won’t take advantage of you.” She flashed him a mischievous grin.

He sighed. He really wasn’t getting out of this one. He’d fought all kinds of monsters but freeing himself from one good intentioned bartender while his was this drunk was not happening.

***

He wasn’t really sure how they’d gotten from the bar to being tossed onto a couch in an unfamilliar living room, but he knew one thing, he was tired and it was cozy.

“So darlin’, you wanna talk about ‘er?”

Dean stared into the bartenders face. “It’s not like that.”

“I’ve been at this a long time, doll, you think I can’t recognize an emotionally constipated man that just got dumped by the only person he’d ever allowed himself to love?”

He stared blankly at her. “I... what?”

She smiled. “Come on. Checking me out? Giving me ‘the eye’... Then when you got into your cups just becoming a mopey mess?”

Dean was realizing something... something important... she was insane.

“I am not in love! ‘speshlly not with ‘im! Why you keep sayn’ that?!” That was a bit louder than he’d intended but whatever, she needed to stop saying that.

“Him.” She repeated. “OH MY GOD!”

A rumbling from above them prompted her to lower her voice to a whisper. “You’re in the closet.”

“‘m not!”

“Angela?” a sleepy voice called out from the stairs behind the bartender, now called Angela. “What are you doing? Did you bring another drunk home?”

“Sorry, sorry, we’ll keep it down, go back to bed sweetie.”

Dean wobbled his gaze in the direction of the stairs and it stopped him cold. 

The woman that had spoken was the one from earlier that Cas had been making googly eyes at and a few steps up...

“Cas?” He hadn’t expected it to come out so brokenly.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” The sharpness of his voice cut Dean to the bone. He could feel Angela’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t look away... oh god, Cas. It had only been a few hours, but seeing him again... it felt like forever.

Angela stood up and whispered something in the girl’s ear. They nodded conspiratorially to each other. “I’m gonna make us all some coffee!” Angela announced to no one in particular. Then she grabbed Cas by the collar and dumped him on the couch in front of Dean. “Stay.” She ordered, walking swiftly away with the other girl in tow.

Dean stared after the girls willing them to return and not leave him alone with Cas.

It was silent for a long time, Dean still looking away, unable to bring himself to look at Cas. Finally, Cas startled Dean out of his reverie by speaking. “Dean? Are you alright?” Cas was hesitant, like he was afraid he was going to anger Dean at any moment. “You seem... inebriated.”

Always doing that... talking that way... suddenly Dean needed to see Cas. This might be his last moment with him and Dean was wasting it being afraid. He looked up into blue, blue eyes and when he did... lightning struck Dean straight in the heart. Dean had never loved anyone but he’d imagine it would feel something like this.

“Dean?” Cas had an adorably puzzled expression on his face. Then, he tilted his head ever so slightly, and it was all too much for Dean. Dean collapsed on top of Cas. 

All of the booze and stupid, insane emotions swirled together in his gut. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and nuzzled his face onto the other man’s neck. It didn’t matter, nothing would ever matter again... if Cas left him... “Don’t leave.” 

“Dean, you’re drunk.” Cas gently tried to push Dean away, but Dean clung on for dear life. He could feel the wet on his face, but he didn’t care about that anymore. 

“Please... please don’t go.” Dean whimpered.

“Dean... what-”

“I need you.” 

Cas gave up struggling.

“I need you Cas...” and nothing Dean had ever said in his life had felt so true, so real. “So please...” a tremble ran through Dean’s body. “Stay with me.”

Dean could feel the exhaustion treading through his senses, but he needed Cas to understand. Dean knew once he was sober he wouldn’t have the strength to say it. “Please...” his voice was desperate now. “Don’t leave me.”

As sleep took hold Dean thought he felt arms wrapping around him holding him tight and a soft gravelly voice whispering something in his ear.


End file.
